kingdomheartsfandomcom_fi-20200217-history
Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories
/ |release = November 11, 2004 / December 7, 2004 / May 6, 2005 |genre = Action RPG |modes = Single player, two-player (Link Mode) |ratings = : Everyone : G8+ |platforms = }} Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories on toinen peli on Kingdom Hearts sarjassa. Se on suora jatko-osa Kingdom Hearts ja yksinomainen Game Boy Advance. Se julkaisi Square Enix ja kehittänyt Jupiter, ja julkaistiin vuonna 2004. Kronologisesti, se on kuudes peli aika janalla jälkeen Kingdom Hearts χ, Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-, ja Kingdom Hearts, ja tapahtuu aikana Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Tarina Sora, Donald, ja Goofy kävellä alas pitkä tie, joka näennäisesti menee minnekään. He näkevät Pluto ja alkaa seurata häntä. Hän johdattaa heidät risteykseen. Vaikka päättää, mitä polkua ottaa, salaperäinen mies musta viitta lähestyy sora ja puhuu hänelle, mutta tällä hetkellä hänen sanansa ovat käsittämättömiä. Polku tulee yksi ja se johtaa heidät Castle Oblivion. Verhottu mies näkyy, kun ne tulevat linnan ja antaa heille kortti. He käyttävät korttia edetä läpi linnan. Ensimmäinen maailma he menevät on Traverse Town, jossa he huomaavat, että Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, ja Cid ovat unohtaneet kaikki niistä. Outoa kyllä, mutta he muistavat Sora, Donald, ja Goofy nimet, joiden Yuffie edes mainita, että hänen sydämensä pitää vielä muistoja niistä, vaikka hänen päänsä ei. Kun Leon antaa Sora opetus ohjelma taistelut ja antaa Sora Simba kutsua kortti (summon card), he lähtevät Traverse Town. Mies ilmestyy vielä kerran, kun he saapuvat seuraavaan kerrokseen. Toinen verhottu mies ilmestyy ja esittelee itsensä Axel. Sora taistelee häntä, ja kun Axel on voitettu, hän antaa hänelle enemmän kortteja, katoavat pian sen jälkeen. Sora, Donald, ja Goofy läpi jokaisen kerroksen kokee muistoja, jotka kaikki ovat jotenkin vääristynyt, kukin eri tavalla. He alkavat menettää muistojaan. Ei Kukaan nimeltä Naminé alkaa korvata muistoja Kairi ja fake itse. On käynyt ilmi, hän on hyvä ja manipuloimalla muistojaan mukaan tila ukset pään linna, Marluxia. Tämä paisuu lopulta viimeiseen taisteluun Sora elämälle ja Naminén vapaudelle. Samaan aikaan Riku herää linnan, ja kun hän nousee kellarissa tasoilla Castle Oblivion, hän on hallita sisäistä pimeyttä hänen sisällään, kun kyse Ansem, Riku Replica ja kolme Organisaatio XIII, Vexen Lexaeus ja Zexion, matkan varrella. Päiväkirja merkintöjä Sora's tarina Sora's Satu I Our friends may be here... '' ''It was that thought that led us to Castle Oblivion, where cards rule over all. A mysterious man gave Sora a card, using it to took us to Traverse Town--of all places! '' ''It turned out the town was just a figment of our own remembrances, the first world of many that lie in Sora's heart. '' ''And so our journey through these worlds begins. '' '''Sora's Satu II' It seems we're slowly losing our memories of what happened before the castle. And all my notes about the last journey have vanished! But in exchange, Sora is remembering other things he must have forgotten until now--like a girl he knew when he was little. While fighting Larxene, Sora finally remembered the girl's name... Naminé. '' '''Sora's Satu III' Sora pressed on in his search for Naminé, and can you believe it? He found Riku, his best friend whom we thought was lost. Sora was so happy, but Riku attacked him just like that, saying, "I'll protect Naminé!" What could he mean? Will something happen if Sora finds Naminé? Sora is chasing after Riku...and the answers. Reverse/Rebirth ;Riku's Satu I Bored with his secluded island life, Riku dreamt of seeing other worlds. He got his wish when darkness devoured Destiny Islands and he was thrust into the outside world. While looking for his lost friend Kairi, he met Maleficent, and accepted her help. But Maleficent had her eyes on Riku's strength and was working to make him her underling. She gave Riku the power of darkness, but as he used it, it gained power over him. This is why Riku fought his best friend, Sora, and how his heart fell to Ansem, pursuer of darkness. But Riku was freed by Sora's light. Riku, Sora, and the king worked together to close the door to darkness, but Riku was trapped inside, in the realm of darkness. Will he see the realm of light again? ;Riku's Satu II Led by a mysterious voice, Riku made his way through the card-worlds, but met only dark beings within. Riku was told that because he rejected the other things in his life to claim darkness, his heart is now devoid of anything but the darkness he sought. Unable to accept this, Riku encountered Ansem, who tried yet again to conquer him. The king intervened to save Riku, but Ansem had not let go of his heart. And so Riku must fight the darkness within. ;Riku's Satu III Embattled with the darkness in his heart, Riku met someone who looked just like him, a replica crafted by Vexen, a member of the Organization. The replica commanded darkness freely, and called Riku cowardly for shunning the dark. Meanwhile, agents of the Organization laid their rivalry bare. Sora and Riku seem to be the reason they control the castle—but why? ;Riku's Satu IV Vexen took his replica of Riku and headed for the surface, but finally fell at Sora's hands. Lexaeus confronted Riku, intending to bring him to submission using all force necessary. It was then that the powerful darkness in Riku's heart awakened. The darkness defeated Lexaeus, then dragged Riku into the realm of darkness. There, Ansem's shadow loomed large, but Riku was again saved by the king's light. Pelattavuus Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories seuraa täysin uusi taistelu järjestelmä sekä pelattavuus. Taistelu järjestelmä pyörii nyt Sora muistojen ympärille, sillä se edustaa kortteja. Käyttämällä näitä kortteja on ainoa tapa hyökätä. Map Cards-kortteja käytetään luomaan huoneita linnan jokaiseen kerrokseen. Mikä näkyy jokaisessa huoneessa riippuu siitä, mitä korttia käytettiin tuottamaan, että huone. Saadaksesi kartta kortin sinun täytyy voittaa Heartless. Jotkut kartta kortit voidaan saada jälkeen saada syvemmälle tarinan kunkin eri maailmoissa. Kortti järjestelmä Kortti tyypit *Attack cards - Yleisin tapa hyökätä, kuten nimestä voi päätellä. Ne on kuvattu erilaisilla Keyblades-tyypeissä ja niillä on punaiset reunat. *Magic cards - Vapauttaa taika loitsuja, kuten Fire, Ice, Thunder, Cure ja Gravity. Nämä ovat siniset reunat. *Item cards - Käytetään palauttamaan hyökkäys kortteja tai taika kortteja kanssa Potions tai Ethers, vastaavasti. Näitä voidaan käyttää vain kerran kohti taistelua, ja on vihreitä rajoja. Erikoiskortit On olemassa kolmenlaisia kortteja, jotka eroavat muista korteista taistelussa: *Friend cards - Näkyvät taistelu kentällä tiettyinä aikoina pickup ja voi kutsua liittolainen auttaa taistelussa. Nämä ovat vihreitä rajoja, kuten Item cards. *Enemy cards - Perustuu vihollisia tai pomoja ja voi tilapäisesti antaa Sora (tai Riku) parempi hyökkäävä tai puolustava valmiuksia. Nämä ovat mustat reunat, eikä niitä voida käyttää sleights. *Gimmick Cards - Gimmick cards näkyvät vain tiettyinä pomo taisteluissa. Yksilölliset määritteet näistä korteista on, että ne ovat aina vihreitä, kortin arvo on aina 0, ja kuva kortti on vihreä Mickey Mouse tunnukset, kuten keychain kiinnitetty keyblade. Kun käytetään, värit ruudulla käänteinen, ja pomo on joko järkyttynyt, tai taistelu alueen muutokset avulla voit saada yliotteen. Koska niiden kortin arvoa, ne aina rikkoa vihollisen hyökkäyksiä, ja niiden vaikutus estää pomo hyökkäämästä kunnes se on valmis. Standardi käyttää Jokaisella kortilla on numero 0 – 9. Tätä kutsutaan kortin arvoksi. Kun korttia pelataan vihollisen korttia vastaan, kortti, jossa on alempi arvo "tauot" ja hylätään. Tämä jättää vihollisia haavoittuvia muutaman sekunnin. Kortit, joiden arvo on 0 voi rikkoa mitään hyökkäystä, mutta voi olla rikki millä tahansa kortilla, jos pelataan liian aika isin. Sleight :Pääartikkeli: Sleight Erityinen kyky, joka voi olla joko oppinut vaaitus ylös tai saatu pomo taistelee tai arkkua. Jotkut sleights esimerkkejä ovat: Sonic Blade, Strike Raid, ja Ars Arcanum. Jotkut näistä sleights ei näy Kingdom Hearts, kuten Fire (Blizzard, Thunder) Raid, homing Fira (Blizzara, Thundara), jne., samoin kuin jotkut ystäväni sleights, kuten Blazing Donald. Lisäksi sleights lisättiin Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories samoin. Combining Cards Kortit voidaan yhdistää sarjaa kolme, ei vain luoda korkeamman arvon combo, joka on vaikeampi murtaa, mutta on myös tärkeää Akti voimalla sleights. Kustannukset yhdistämällä kortit on, että ensimmäinen kortti käyttää combo ei voi ladata uudelleen, kun kansi on Reloaded, vaikka tietyt Items, kuten Elixir ja Megalixir, voi ladata kaikki unreloloadable kortteja. Sora's Gameplay Sora voi käyttää mitä tahansa käytettävissä olevaa korttia luoda enintään kolme kantta niin kauan kuin on ainakin yksi hyökkäys kortti hänen kannella ja pelaaja ei ylitä hänen Card Point (CP) raja. Aikana tason ylöspäin n Sora voi lisätä hänen CP, lisäksi saada lisää HP ja uusia sleights tiettyinä aikoina. Muut kuin käyttää Attack, Magic/Summon, ja Items cards, Sora voi myös käyttää Premium cards, jotka ovat erityisiä hyökkäys tai Magic cards. Nämä kortit eivät vaadi niin paljon CP varustaa vaikka ne voivat tulla unreloloadable kortteja käytettynä, ja vähäinen poikkeus kuin toinen tai kolmas kortti combo. Muut kuin käyttämällä Moogle Shop saada lisää kortteja, sora voi myös kerätä kortteja Smashing tai hyppäämällä esineitä, toisinaan tehdä satunnainen kortti ilmestyy. On tiettyjä tapa uksia, joissa Sora on ansaita kortin kautta tarinan ensimmäinen ennen kuin se tulee saataville Moogle Shop. Room Cards On kortteja koko pelin, joita käytetään avaamaan ovia eri huoneissa, kun tulevat tiettyyn maailmaan. Ne ovat samat värit kuin Magic, Item, ja attack cards, paitsi ne ovat yleensä vain saatu lopussa taistelun, ja ne yleensä vain käytetään avaamaan ovia maailmoissa. Heillä voi olla nimiä, kuten Roulette Room, Tranquil Darkness, Feeble Darkness, Calm Bounty, Martial Waking, ja jopa Erikoishuone kortit nimeltään Key to Rewards ja paljon muuta. Niitä tarvitaan avaamaan kaikki ovet Castle Oblivion. Reverse/Rebirth Mode Päätyttyä peli kuin Sora, uusi haaste syntyy. Käänteinen/uudestisyntyminen tila seuraa Riku kun hän kiipeää kellareihin linnan unohduksiin. Riku saa World Card jokaista maailmaa Sora menee läpi paitsi 100 Acre Wood. Riku-pakasta ei voida muuttaa; Se kuitenkin muuttuu automaattisesti, kun aika kuluu. Riku ei tarvitse niin paljon aikaa ladata hänen kannelle. Tietyt vihollisen kortit ovat saatavilla vain Riku, ja sitten lukitsematon varten Sora päätyttyä pelin Riku. Riku voi vain pitää vihollisen kortit, jotka perustuvat bosses voitettuaan ne taistelun aikana, toiset ovat saatavilla vain yhdessä maailmassa. Riku's Gameplay Sen sijaan, tasoitus up HP, CP tai sleights, kun Riku tasoilla, hän voi lisätä HP, AP (Attack Power), tai DP (Dark Points). Kun Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (joka on vielä elossa) houkuttelee pimeyden Riku sydämessä, Riku voi käyttää pimeään voimistaan taistelun aikana. Nämä voimat laukaistaan ottamalla vahinkoa tai rikkomalla vastustajan kortteja; Kun (Dark Mode) saavuttavat 30 tai enemmän, Riku siirtyy automaattisesti Dark Mode. Vuonna Dark Mode, Riku voi käyttää 3 voimakas sleights yksinomaan hänen Dark Mode: Dark Aura, Dark Firaga, ja Dark Break (näitä hyökkäyksiä käytettiin Sora tarinassa Riku Replica). Kuinka kauan Dark Mode kestää riippuu siitä, kuinka paljon DP hän on, ja ottaen vahinko sekä että kortti rikki vähentää määrä DP Riku on lähtenyt tietyssä taistelussa. Kun DP-laskuri saavuttaa nollan, Riku kääntyy takaisin alkuperäiseen muotoon. Dark Mode voidaan saavuttaa mikä tahansa määrä kertaa tietyssä taistelussa. Riku ei ole pääsyä mihinkään friend cards, että Sora oli. Sen sijaan hän on King Mickey kuin hänen ainoa friend card. Käyttämällä Mickey paranee Riku, Lataa kannella, ja stuns vihollisia muutaman sekunnin. Käyttämällä enemmän Mickey kortteja kerralla lisää valtaa tämän hyökkäyksen. Koska hänen kyvyttömyys käyttää taika kortteja, Riku ei voi parantua yhtä helposti taistelun aikana, rajoittaa sen Oogie Boogie ja Search Ghost vihollisen kortit lisäksi Mikki Hiiri. Bosses yksinomainen Riku tarina ovat: Zexion (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories only), Lexaeus, ja Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. Link Mode Kun käytetään , ylimääräinen moninpelitila voidaan toistaa, jossa kaksi pelaajaa taistelevat keskenään. Kannet on lastattu tallentaa tiedostoja Sora tarina. Pelaaja ohjaa Sora kun vastustaja on kuvattu AntiSora, vaikka ero näiden kahden on vain kosmeettinen. Eri maailmat voidaan valita määrittää areenan taustan. Molemmat pelaajat näkevät toistensa taistelu kortit jossain määrin, vaikka tämä vaikutus voidaan estää Darkball vihollisen kortti. File:Link Mode 01 KHCOM.png|Alussa kaksintaistelu. File:Link Mode 02 KHCOM.png|Kaksi pelaajaa kaksintaistelussa. Maailmat ja Hahmot ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories on PlayStation 2 remake julkaistiin paketti yhdessä Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Peli sisältää 3-D grafiikkaa ja ääni-toimii, sekä kaikki uudet kortit ja väli animaatiot. Se julkaistiin Pohjois-Amerikassa joulu kuun 2., 2008. Peli oli remasteroitu teräväpiirtona ja vapautetaan osana Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX, jolloin se on saatavilla Euroopassa ja Australiassa ensimmäistä kertaa osana kokoelma. Huomautuksia ja viitta uksia External links *Official US website *Official JP website ja:キングダム ハーツ チェイン オブ メモリーズ en:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories fr:Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories de:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories es:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories it:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories nl:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories af:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories pt-br:Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories pl:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Category:Pelit Category:Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories